


Beaches, Books, Babes

by SpitFire20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFire20/pseuds/SpitFire20
Summary: Kara can't help herself when she notices the brunette at the beach. Alex couldn't stand it. And Lena finds herself enjoying the company of someone who she wasn't looking for.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Beaches, Books, Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl post Crisis is finally here! And I'm nervous and put all my feelings into this particular work while waiting for it.

Kara sat in the sand, hands behind her, head tilted back. She never felt the kind of freedom as she did hearing her sister and her friends surfing and relaxing. Vacation had a way of bringing a different Kara out. One that had fun. One that wasn’t a workaholic.

One that drank a ton of tequila.

“Kara!”

The blonde groaned, knowing it was her sister, Alex, and her girlfriend, Kelly, and they were going to convince her to get back in the water. It’s not that she didn’t want to, of course. She loved surfing. They’d been surfing for three hours though, and she is staring! Freedom is only great when you’re not hungry. And drunk and hungry is an even worse combination.

“Kara! Come on!”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned to herself, finally lifting her head and opening her eyes. The sunlight was welcome against skin but not against her eyes. She lifted her hand, spotting the pair about thirty yards out, surf boards under them, waving at her. She waved back, and it obviously didn’t please Alex.

“Come on!”

Over the waves, Kara could barely hear her. “What?”

“Get in the water!”

“I’m tanning!”

Kelly, finally, nudged Alex and said something to her that Kara wouldn’t be able to catch. But Alex seemed to argue for a second until Kelly kissed her to forget, and not that it bothered Kara but she looked away.

And when she did, she spotted one of the few people within the secluded beach.

A beautiful brunette. A book in her lap. A conservative bathing suit, a one piece that was decked out in sunflowers. Kara sat up a little bit, eyes glued to the girl that sat on the rocks a football field away. How did she not notice her before? Alex always called her aloof and often oblivious, but Kara would’ve bet two dollars to donuts that she’d notice this brunette anywhere.

She sat like she owned the place, but not that she was better than anyone else. The glasses were a turn on. Her hair was up in a bun, and Kara felt something in her lower gut when something within the book made the brunette laugh. Not loud enough for Kara to hear, but for her to see at least. She was so… captivating.

Apparently too captivating, because something then smacked Kara in the head.

“What the - hey!”

“Pay attention,” Alex said, standing over her sister with her hands on her hips that were covered by her board shorts. “And stop staring at Pretty Girl over there.”

“I wasn’t–” Kara stopped arguing when her sister gave her a look. “You suck.”

Alex looked over at the girl as she slowly sat back down. “You know, she’s quite beautiful.”

Kelly, who just moved up from the water and put her surfboard down, smiled at Alex. “If I didn’t know better I’d be worried.”

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” the short haired beauty said, leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss.

Kara rolled her eyes but she really wasn’t bothered by it. “Seriously, Kelly, you’re fine. If I had a dollar every time Alex got wine drunk with potstickers and talked and talked about you, I wouldn’t have to go back to work at CatCo. I could buy a house”

Alex shot her a glare. “I thought we’re supposed to keep each other’s secrets.”

“I didn’t tell Mom you were gay,” Kara shot back.

“So? I didn’t tell her that you were either. That’s one secret.”

Kara, defensively, slit her eyes at her. “I’ll tell her. I promise.”

“It’s not like Eliza doesn’t know,” Kelly mentioned, leaning forward to give Kara a reassuring smile. “Your mom is literally a genius. She took Alex just fine. Why won’t you tell her?”

“I will–”

“Because Kara is the perfect kid,” Alex pointed out. There was no hostility, but an understanding to the statement. “Eliza would take it differently. It’s hard to explain. I get it.”  
Alex, despite her teasing, was one of the most understanding people about Kara’s fluid sexuality. She still is attracted to guys, always has been, but she’s also attracted to girls. Pretty girls. Pretty brunette girls who sit on rocks in bathing suits and read books. She didn’t know she had a type, but that seems like something that could be her type starting now.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just bring a girlfriend home instead of easing her into it?” Kelly asked, shrugging one shoulder. “That’s what I did with my fiancé. It was awkward, but it forced my parents to accept it faster.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Kara pointed out, tearing her eyes away from the mystery girl again. “That’s the flaw with that plan.”

“Talk to Miss Gorgeous and maybe you will,” Alex winked.

Kara hated them for this. But she hated herself more when she realized she was up and moving.

\---------------------------

“Unbelievable,” Lena pouted out her lower lip, shaking her head at the audacity of the characters within the book in her hands. “How could someone hide something like that for that long? What is wrong with people? Is honesty that hard to come by nowadays?”

“Excuse me?”

Lena, engrossed in her book, jumped in a fright at the sound. In that moment, her book went flying, her sangria flew off the rock when her arm smacked it, and she cursed when she finally managed to look up through the chaos.

What she saw was a beautiful blonde, wide eyed, looking terrified and extremely apologetic. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–”

“No, you’re fine,” Lena interrupted, glaring down at her now ruined drink. She looked back up, realizing that the blonde in a perfect fit bikini was no easing her facial expression. “Really, I’m just jumpy. It’s not your fault.”

The girl reached down, picking up the book and the now empty plastic glass, handing the book back. “I just – I just wanted to – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.”

“I promise you, I’m just clumsy. You don’t have to apologize.”

She didn’t look convinced, but Lena was surprised that she didn’t look confident either. Lena wasn’t stupid, she knew that she was pretty. But this girl was just as gorgeous. She was beautiful. And right now she was a red as that strawberry sangria and refusing to make eye contact. “Are you sure? Because, um, well, I was–”

“Relax, I’m Lena,” she interrupted with a chuckle, feeling sorry for the poor girl who just couldn’t seem to get it together.

The other girl relaxed when Lena extended her hand out. She reached forward, palm to palm in a simple handshake. “Kara Danvers. And again, I’m–”

“If you apologize again, I’m going to charge you by making you buy me another drink,” Lena playfully threatened, pulling her hand back with a smile.

Kara blushed and a confidence shown in her eyes suddenly. “Could I?”

“Could you?...” Lena questioned with teasing clarification.

“Could I buy you a drink? Or would you want a drink?”

Lena leaned her elbow on her leg, looking sideways at Kara. Her blonde hair reflected the sunlight brightly and her skin was flawless. If anything else, this was not a bad choice of beach goers to interrupted her oh so rare alone time. It could be worse.

And maybe she could get more than a free drink out of it.

“Is that what you originally came over to ask me?”

The blonde smiled lightly, and Lena’s face returned it. There was a different light in Kara’s eyes, one that Lena wanted to see more of.

\---------------------------------------

“Like Lena Luthor of Luthor Corp?” Kara asked through mouthful of crab cake. They sat at a local seafood place, one of the hole in the wall locations. Their food was plated with no real thought along a red and white striped table cloth but they couldn’t care less about the lack of décor in the restaurant. The food was good, and the company was better.  
Lena chuckled as she could see the wheels going in Kara’s head. “That’s the one. I told you that it would be shocking.”

“Holy crap.”

“So, how much do you know about my family?” Lena braced herself for impact, sipping her wine and watching Kara over the rim of the glass.

“I mean, I’m a reporter,” Kara confessed, and instantly Lena understood the point that Kara was trying to make. Kara took a drink of the beer before her, eyeing Lena carefully and continued, “I only know so much, of course. And I didn’t write any of those articles. It’s a Metropolis thing. I work in National City at Cat Co. My cousin’s wife is Lois Lane at the Daily Planet so… I know a very biased opinion,” Kara added slowly. That light in her eyes hadn’t faded, Lena noted. She was very much happy about that. “But I’d love to know the truth.”

Lena nodded, expecting that. “Would you write about it?”

“I don’t write about personal reasons unless asked.”

That was a very genuine answer at least. Lena nodded once, putting the glass down and focusing on the shrimp scampi in front of her before taking a deep breath. “What you’ve heard about my brother, my mother, all of the drama of the weapons and destructive technology,” Lena sighed momentarily, “it’s true.”

“It’s true?”

“It’s true,” Lena continued, eyeing Kara’s reactions carefully. Many dates have been ruined by her family’s history, but she refused to be anything but honest with all of it. “Lois is as good a reporter as it gets. She doesn’t write without genuine sources and her sources are spot on.”

Tension isn’t the word to describe the silence. Lena wasn’t even sure how to describe it. There was a lot to digest, not even talking about the food in that aspect. Plenty of dates had walked out when they realized who Lena’s family was, and she was waiting for Kara to realize the drama that comes with even being seen once with a Luthor. Yet here they were, in their shorts and bikini tops in a patio of a seafood restaurant by the beach. Lena wouldn’t be surprised if pictures were already leaked. It’s easier to just break that ice herself rather than let the paparazzi do it.

Eventually, Kara nodded a few times to herself before she regarded Lena curiously. “So, you’ve read up on the stuff that Lois wrote?”

“Of course, I double check everything written about my family. Can’t have Lex blind side me.”

“Have you read anything I’ve written?” she asked shyly. Lena’s heart twisted as the expression on the blonde’s face.

And she was happy to at least oblige the girl with a nod. Kara’s face lit up at that. “Your piece on the governor, exposing him, was impressive. I think I read it four times.”

Kara blushed. “Aren’t you friends with the governor?”

Lena chuckled, leaning back with a shrug. “And because of that, I can honestly say he deserved it. And, like Lois, you don’t write lies. The truth is powerful, and you convey it for those that need to read it.”

“I’m, um, wow. Thank you.” Kara’s smile was blindingly beautiful. Lena wanted to see more of it, of course.

“You don’t need to thank me or look for approval. You’re incredible. Believe that.”

Kara nodded, and the look in her eyes darkened. Lena felt something in her gut at that look. “I’m pretty sure you’re incredible too.”

“Let me take you on a real date, and you can find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think! Happy TV show season :)


End file.
